


Care

by searchinggalaxies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, M/M, Maybe some spoilers, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchinggalaxies/pseuds/searchinggalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This new thing in front of him was not Dean Winchester. 10x03 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an AU for Cas and Dean’s first meet up since what takes place during the last episode of season 9. Pretty much a different take on 10x03. Enjoy!

**I** t was their first interaction since Dean had changed. Since he had abandoned his old self for this new life. It was different; not like what it was before. He didn’t have the same look in his eyes, the same tone of voice when saying Castiel’s nickname. Cas didn’t think he cared.

   It was hard, obviously. To share such a bond with another for so long, only to have the other throw it away. It was like a story. You have one lit candle in a center of a dark, empty room. The candle goes out; it dies. Now the room is pitch black and open to all possibilities the dark can bring forth.

   And bring forth the dark does.

   The past is the past; the present is the present. You can’t change before, but you can try to change now. He doesn’t even know where to start though.

   “What if…” The Winchester-turned-demon takes a moment to huff from where he was tied down to the chair. “What if I said I don’t care about what you’re telling me? You can’t keep stealing grace and you’re going to end up dying; that’s not my problem. It’s yours. Just yours. You deal with it.”

   “And besides,” a shit-eating grin crossed over that face, “I have my own bullshit to deal with. After all, I like the disease.” 

   “Dean…” This  _thing_  wasn’t a person; it was an  _it;_ he was **sure** of that. This new  _thing_  in front of him was  _not_  the same Dean Winchester. This  _thing_  was not the same person that he rescued from Perdition those years ago. This _thing_  wasn’t the same person he was in purgatory with.  _ **This thing wasn’t the same person that he had bled and rebelled for.**_

   It had a point though. The angels falling was his fault. He stole grace; that guilt wouldn’t go away for a good long time. Dean like this… Somehow, he just knew part of that was his fault too. All of this was his fault. And just like that, the huge ball of guilt was back to eating at him.

   “Hey, don’t ‘Dean’ me.” Dean’s head lolled back and he gave the angel an ‘huh’ face. “You screwed up. Fix it yourself instead of whining to me.”

   “ _I can’t fix it myself!_ " The yell was pained and fearful and so openly  _human_  to him. His feelings were in such a disarray that he let down the wall holding his emotions back. But then again, actually being human for a great deal of time changed him in such a way that the show of emotion didn’t surprise him all that greatly.

   The room was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds being Castiel catching his breath. Then Dean spoke gruffly.

   “Where did that come from? You can.” Well, that was comforting and rather surprising all at once. The demon, the big bad Winchester-turned-demon, did actually care (although with his new self, he’d probably never admit to such a thing out loud). It was staring him in the face. It was screaming at him. It had been there all along and he had missed it!

   Perhaps Dean didn’t exactly care about the struggles Castiel was dealing with at the time, as he had his own, but that didn’t mean that he stopped caring about Cas himself.

   “You… You  _always_  find a way to surprise me. ” A tilt of the head and a deep chuckle came from the other, and he felt that candle ficker back to life. It wasn’t the same flame, no, but the new flame, it was similar in the sense that it burned strong just like how Dean still cared. Although, it was different, such because it was not the same as before; just like Dean. He wasn’t the same either, he was new, a different kind of new. A different and not-necessary-a-bad-thing kind of new. 

   And perhaps that was enough to hold onto.


End file.
